Eternal Love?
by Crystamber
Summary: Harry and Draco are unhappy with the girls in their lives. Then they meet two special girls. Set in Harry's 5th year. HarryxHermione now, may change. DracoxOC


(A/N Be nice. I spell checked every sentence after I was fished writing it. And its my first fan-fiction! Im trying really hard, I really am.)

Harry sat in his room. He waited for Headwig to come back with the letters. He hoped Jinni would send him a letter saying she was sorry, but she wasn't interested in going out with him anymore. He was bored with her. Especially around the terribly interesting stunts coming to Hotwargs from America. And that girl, Hurmionee! She used to be boring, but now! She was a beauty. He pictured her curves in his mind… His mind started to derail into thoughts about what he would do to Hurmionee if they were a couple. No. He went over the speech he would give to Jinni as soon as he went to the Burrow. He would be a gentleman, and not break up with her via owl. As soon as the term started, he knew he would start flying through girls like the wind. Until Hurmionee agreed to go out with him, that is. But even her amazing beauties might not be enough to hold him for long…

A beautiful lavender kitten with black ears and paws curried into an empty room, and then slowly changed into a human in a sour of pupil and black sparkles. The human was a cute girl with long lavender hair with and black kitty ears instead of human ones. She had deep, soulful black eyes that turned, a delicate face, a small, fragile frame, and small breasts. Though she looked three teen or fourteen, she was really sixteen. She was positively adorable! She had on designer black boots, the contest lavender-pink miniskirt you has ever seen, and a tight light purplish pink t-shirt with "Aerospatiale and Fitch" written on it in black. Her soft, long, knee-length light purple hair was held back with a shiny black scrunchie. Her nails were painted shiny light pinkish purple. She looked very scared. She slowly backed into a corner of the dark room and whimpered as the door opened and a hulking man came through with a cane.

"I TOLD," hey celled, "YOU TO NOT GO OUT AND EMBARRASS US! AND THEN! THEN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU RISKED, LILAC?"

"I just peeked out the window for a second, Uncle…" Lilac said timidly.

"YOU RISKED UTTER DISCLOSURE! YOU RISKED HAVING THE NEIGHBORS FIND OUT ABOUT THE FACT THAT I HAVE A HALF-CAT _THING_ IN MY HOUSE!"

Lilac sat quietly, hooded into her corner as much as she could. Noting she could say could stop the beating that was coming. Not even the fact that they had no neighbors- they were in a manor on acres and acres of land where no one was allowed to set foot without permission. And if they did see- so what? So the Lord of Yirk Manor was having a costume party. So what?

The beating, when it came, was savage and lasted an hour longer than the usual. The usual was an hour. At the end, Lilac's clothes were ripped and torn, and she was bruised and bleeding all over. In fact, she was unconscious. And near death.

Drako was sitting at hiss desk, doing his school homework. He sighed. He wished his father wasn't so cruel. If his father was nicer. He could be the way he really felt. But, if he managed to get out of school without getting the Dark Mark, he would be free of Luscious' tyranny four ever.

Jewel sat on her pink, canopied bed, combing her long, silky black hair like black silk. When she was done she slipped out of her lacy nightgown and put on the chicest outfit in her wardrobe. With the help of her magic mirror. First came a long silver skirt made of strips of a satiny material all Swede together, but not parallel to each other. Then she put on a white shiny shirt with ruffles down the front and real pearl buttons. After she had the basics on, she asked the mirror what socks she should where.

"The green and purple striped stockings would be perfect, miss," it said.

"And shoes?"

"The black penny loaves, miss."

"Hair and makeup?"

"Oh, _I'll_ do those, dear."

So Jewel stuck her head into the mirror. When she pulled her head out again, her hair was up, woven like a wicker basket, and her makeup was just perfect. Clear lip-gloss gave her lips a bit of shine; rouge made her look excited, and eyeshadow set off her eyes which were currently purple, because she was excited. Then she put on earrings and a necklace that matched the ring she never took off. She was medium height, with beautifully large breasts, and a wiry frame that let her be so god at quidich.

She slid the ring onto her finger and looked at it. It was her magical ring. It told her her mood- the only one of its kind in the world. The jewelry she was whirring always matched her color-changing eyes. The jewelry was all a relic of Rowena Ravenclaw. Here's the key:

Purple eyes/jewelryexcited.

Yellowangry .

Drab cluevery happy or relaxed.

Aquanormal, calm

Greenslightly stressed or sad.

Blackvery stressed or sad.

She was so excited about today!

(A/N Cliff hanger! What'll she do today! If I get 2 non-flame reviews by Sunday night, I'll post the next chapter. Flames will be drowned with water. R&R! Remember, be nice! Updates every Saturday, after this week and the update tonight and hopefully on Sunday.)


End file.
